REmembering kagome
by Carlenita97
Summary: naraku killed kagome she dies in inuyasha's arms he sheds tears will she rvive sesshomaru has the ultimate choice to save her with tensaiaga what will he do please review
1. REMEBERING KAGOME

It was a clear night in the feudal era. Kagome and the others were in Kaede's village getting ready for bed.

"Good night everybody," said Kagome.

"Good night," everyone said back except for Inuyasha who just moaned. Kagome just looked back and sighed.

"Why can't Inuyasha just say good night already?" Kagome thought. She got into her sleeping bag with Shippo and drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome. "Good night he said so quiet that only he could hear, and drifted to sleep.

Inuyasha smelled a scent that was familiar to him, but faint.

"Kikyo's scent!" Inuyasha thought. He quickly and quietly got out of the hut, hopping he didn't wake anyone up and ran towards her scent. Inuyasha followed Kikyo's scent and found her at the sacred tree.

"Kikyo,"

"Inuyasha what a surprise, I didn't feel anyone coming."

"Yea, well I wanted to see you."

"Well that's no surprise,"

"Kikyo, it's been so long since i'v seen you. Are you okay."

'Silly Inuyasha of course. I am dead."

\ "It's just that I can't stop thinking about you," Inuyasha stepped forward closer to her trying to reach her.

"I thought you loved that pity Kagome my so called recreation."

"I......well...I LOVE YOU KIKYO. AND NO ONE ELSE!" Inuyasha screamed. Well that was a lie.

"And what about that Kagome girl. Don't you love her?"

"Kagome........well not as much as I love, huh," Inuyasha was cut off by a small shriek coming from the nearby tree. Then heard it run off.

"Probably a small demon."Inuyasha thought. 'I am just lying to Kikyo too much now. I love Kagome too, a lot.

Well it was no demon it was Kagome. She ran towards the well, shedding tears.

"How could he say that, well it's no surprise but it still hurts just to hear it?" She ran, but stopped short. She heard something.

"Sango, oh it's you. Don't mind me." Sango didn't answer, stepped closer to Kagome. She put her arms around her for comfort.

"Thanks Sango," but Sango just smiled and took her hidden weapon a sliced through Kagome's shoulders. Kagome fell with a big wound on her shoulder.

Without a word Sango kept slashing. Kagome was full of blood, losing to much blood.

"Sango, how could you." Kagome managed to get up and run. She looked back but Sango wasn't there. She stumbled and fell.

"This is the end for me, I just know it. It was now raining and Kagome's blood kept getting worse.

Mean while, Inuyasha was with Kikyo still.

"I smell blood, stay here I'll be back." Inuyasha ran to where the smell came from. He spotted a figure on the ground.

"Ka...KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed

"Leave me alone, just let me die here."

"Kagome , never I'll never leave you. I need you."

"Its no use just goes I am going to die. I actually want to die."

"Wha...WHAT"

"I hate you Inuyasha now go along with Kikyo you'll be perfect for each other!" Kagome lied.

"Ka....Kagome I don't want Kikyo, I want you."

"Yea not what I heard, that was me who shrieked." Inuyasha was ashamed. All this because of him.

In the air he smelled Naraku. 'Naraku attacked Kagome! I am so stupid, I bet he discise him as someone.'

There Kagome lay on the wet grass still raining and slowly dying. Inuyasha rushed towards Kagome.

"Kagome don't die let's take you to Kaede, yea she'll heal you."

"It's n...no use I am dying, just leave me." Kagome said weakly.

"No you will survive lets go." Inuyasha cradled Kagome and started to run to Kaede's hut. Kagome started to move, she knew she was going to die. She started to sit up , she kissed Inuyasha and said "I will always love...... and died.

"Kagome? No, No, NO!" Inuyasha dropped down to his knees. How can he let another important person die? His mother, Kikyo, and now Kagome. He would never forgive himself. He took Kagome hugged her tightly and started to shed tears.

"DAMN, NARAKU!" Inuyasha was now shaking of rage.

Remembering Kagome's dying words he said "Kagome I love you. You are the one who keeps me happy and you're the only human I trust the most." Inuyasha picked up Kagome and headed for the well.

Inuyasha still having Kagome in his arm started to think about all the good, bad, romantic, hurtful memories they had with each other.

Inuyasha started to shed more tears. He looked at Tetsaiaga and said, "I am the one who will kill Naraku, I will avenge Kagome and Kikyo's death.


	2. KIKYO OR KAGOME

KAGOME OR KIKYO

Inuyasha looked at Kagome remembering the memories they had with each others, but also remembering Kikyo. Which one will he choose? This whole thing was his fault. If he would've picked sooner Kagome wouldn't have been dead.

Kikyo was his first love. She was wise, brave and beautiful. And there Kagome. She was wise, brave, cheerful, happy, kind, and so beautiful.

Who will he choose. Kagome did change him a lot, not only that but she was always there for inuyasha.

"Damn it, Kikyo or Kagome.......I CHOOSE ,KIKYO I AM SORRY BUT I CHOOSE KAGOME! Kagome I choose you. I love you Kagome. I don't love Kikyo as much as I love you!"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"Kagome I am sorry for what I've ever did to you." Sigh "Kagome I remembered when we first met, first kissed when I first said your name and the first time you told me to sit. Oh I wish you could one more time tell me to sit."

"Oh Kagome"


	3. TENSAIGA

TENSAIGA THE HEALING

SWORD

"Kagome, oh Kagome if only there is a way to bring you back." Inuyasha started to see his own tears, he didn't care if anyone saw. He leaned on the well, and looked down.

"Should I tell her family? Or should i just keep quiet." Inuyasha went back to the village with Kagome's soulless body. And entered Kaede's hut.

"Where were ye.... huh Kagome?"

"She......is....dead Kaede. I tried to get here sooner, but," remembering what happened he just shook his head.

"Naraku tricked her like he tricked me and Kikyo."

"Ah well what ye want to do with her."

"I want to keep Kagome's body; I know that there is something in this world that can bring her back."

Kaede just nodded.

"Oh and Kaede, can you tell the others I am going out for a walk."

Inuyasha went for a walk but, he took Kagome's body with him. Every time he looked at Kagome he hoped that she would say sit. Inuyasha reached the well. He sat down with Kagome on his lap. He hugged Kagome apologizing every second. Inuyasha looked at the sacred tree. He started to remember when they first met. Her big chocolate eyes with fear begging to be rescued. Inuyasha's flash back cut short when he saw his older brother Sesshomaru walking by.

"Wait, Sesshomaru. Let me use Tensaiga, to revive Kagome back."

Sesshomaru stopped and look and then said,

"No, you should take more care of the people that is important to you. And why would i bring back a human." Sesshomaru started to walk until Tensaiga started to shake.

"Tensaiga you want me to save this girl." Sesshomaru thought.

"Set her down on the ground." Inuyasha nodded and did as said. Concentrating Sesshomaru sliced through the after like creatures. There was a moan.


	4. SORRY

SORRY

Sorry i had a writer's block, i forgot everything but i got it back. I am sorry for keeping you waiting i will update every so often 3 days at the least. Also i dont think my story is good enough because i am not getting alot of reviews than i thought. So PLEASE REVIEW TELL YOUR FRIENDS, BIYFRIEND ANIME FREAKS, WHO EVER AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. PROBLEMS

PROBLEMS

I am sorry I haven't wrote in a while like I promised but I used the IMAC to write my story I usually write on the laptop like now because I forgot the IMAC can't you kniw download the story to the website, so after I write this I am going straight to rewriting my story. And just to tell you, it's going to have modern things because Kagome goes home kk. Oh and remember REVIEW IF IT'S GOOD. The reviews are the main reason I keep writing so keep reviewing if you want me to keep writing. Oh and I promise I will use the laptop instead of the stupid freaking IMAC kk. Thanks for keeping up with me , love ya all.


	6. REUNITE

REUNITE

Kagome laid there on the round. There was a soft moan.

"In...Inuyasha?" without a word Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and hugged her.

"Kagome, I am so sorry. Will you ever forgive me.?"

"Of course I do," she said she drifted off to a gentle sleep. Sesshomaru started to walk off.

"Wait, Sesshomaru,"

"What."

" Th….Thank you so much."Inuyasha said for the first time to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just walked off with Rin, and Jaken. Inuyasha picked up Kagome gently and walked to Kaede's was half way there when Kagome said,

"Wait, Inuyasha stop for a minute."

"What is it Kagome? Is something wrong?"

"No just wanted to say I am sorry for making you worry."

'It's okay as long as you're safe and alive."

Kagome sighed and cuddled in Inuyasha's arms. She started to hum a tune that Inuyasha seemed to like. He breathed in her sweet smelling scent that he loved. Her humming soothed his ears and he started to purr.

"Inuyasha why are you purring?" Inuyasha blushed as she said this he didn't notice.

"Uh well um I like your um voice, it uh pleasant to my ears." He seemed to blush; Kagome even saw this and started to laugh.

"Inuyasha I am fine you can set me down."

"Are you sure, you look a little wounded."

"I am fine, I don't even feel a thing," Inuyasha set her down and started walking. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and hold it. Inuyasha gave it a little squeeze. This was the perfect time to tell her how Inuyasha felt. But does he have the courage to do so. Let's find out.

"Kagome can we take a walk before we head to the village?"

"Sure." They took the path by the sacred tree. Inuyasha sat down at the sacred tree,

"Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other.

"Kagome....um I ....well ...." 'Why couldn't I tell her that I love her more than Kikyo, and that I chose her?"

"Um Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome said hoping that he would tell her and what's taking so long.

"Oh um well the others are waiting let's head back."

"Your right lets head ba... OW!" Kagome had tripped over a rock. Inuyasha grabbed her before she could fall. They both look deeply in each other's eyes. Kagome's big chocolate eyes that Inuyasha yearned for. And Inuyasha's butterscotch eyes that just melts in your eyes.

"Kagome you're so damn clumsy, can't you watch where you're stepping."

"Oh sorry and uh Inuyasha you just looked me in the eyes."

"So what about it." Inuyasha said blushing so soft that Kagome couldn't see.

"It's just that you.... never mind."

" Humph women." Inuyasha said. He was starting to act himself again like usual around Kagome. Kagome got on Inuaysha's back like usual and glided to the village. When they reach the village they went into Kaede's hut.

"Kagome your you ALIVE!" Shippo cried and jumped on Kagome's arms. Sango was to shock that she stumbled her words and same with Miroku.

"KAGOME YE ALIVE!" Kaede said, glad that Kagome was alive.

'' Yea well, I want to go home to rest and get my strength back." Kagome suggested

"What bu... never mind I'll take you to the well." Inuyasha said. Sango hugged her best friend that was like a sister to and they left. When they reached the Bone Eater's Well Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bag from her.

"Inuyasha are you coming too?" Kagome said kind of pleased.

"Well, I am not going to leave you alone EVER again!'' Inuyasha said protectively. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha grabbed her hand. Kagome blushed and when Inuyasha saw her blush he blushed too.

When they reached the well house they climbed up the latter and into the house.

"Mama, Grandpa, Sota I'm home.'' No one answered. She went into the kitchen and there was a note on the table.

'_Dear Kagome,_

_ Sota Grandpa and I won a sweepstake for a 6 month cruise around the world. We didn't know when you'll be back. I am sorry that we couldn't take you with us. I will make it up to you when we get back. There is benthos in the fridge for you and your feudal era friends, and there are instant noodles in the cabinet for you and Inuyasha._

_ With Love,_

_ Mom'_

"THEY WENT ON A 6 MONTH CRUISE FOR 6 MONTHS!'' 'Well I couldn't blame them I don't even know when I'll be back.' Kagome checked the fridge, it was full of benthos. She checked the cabinets and Inuyasha almost fainted, but he did fall down, every cabinet were filled with different noodles. Kagome laughed and got some for her and Inuyasha. After they ate Kagome took a shower while Inuyasha was in Kagome's bed, soaking up her scent. He went to all her stuff and sniffed everything before Kagome could come back. The main place Inuyasha wanted to smell was her, Kagome, the main resources of her scent.

"Inuyasha tomorrow is school so I need to sleep." Kagome said.

"School, are you serious, that place where you take those 'tests'."

"Yea I have to." Kagome said. She sat down at her desk and started studying for an hour. When Kagome was done she went to her bed and fell asleep while Inuyasha was on the floor like usual.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Huh oh humph ah good morning."Inuyasha said.

"I am leaving now." Kagome said.

"Wait I'll take you, like I said I not leaving you alone." Inuyasha said.

"Um ok." Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and since it was still early Inuyasha walked. When she got to school her friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were there.

"Hey look its Kagome." They all said.

"How is your kidney, your grandpa said you had constipation." said Yuka. 'OMG CONSIPATION, GRAMPS WENT TOO FAR!'

"Oh it's fine I mean I'm fine."

_Bell rings_

_6 hours later_

_ Bell rings, school is over._

"So Kagome do you have a date for our dance coming up?"

"Dance? No one told me about a dance we're having. When is it?"

"Tonight, our theme is animal ears. You can come with us until you have a date."

" No thanks I have a date." 'I hope Inuyasha wants to come.'

" Oh ok I got to go bye Kagome."

"Bye."

Kagome ran to the mall forgetting about that Inuyasha was going to take her home. She went to every store but none of them had the right dress. She found a tux for Inuyasha, but no dress. She went into this one last store, it had the perfect dress.

Inuyasha was at her house pissed off.

"Now where the hells have you've been Kagome, I've been worried sick."

"I've been buying a dress for tonight we are having a dance and I have nothing to wear."

"Oh ok."

"Inuyasha would you like to come with me? Well if you want to because I have no one to go with." Kagome blushed

"Uh um sure why not, (blush), what about my ears?"

"Oh don't worry our theme is animal ears." Kagome got a pair of black doggy ears that look like Inuyasha's. She went to her room, dropped her things off and went to take a shower.

30 minutes later

Inuyasha was watching TV on the magic stupid moving box thing that he calls and Kagome came down stairs.

"Inuyasha what do you think." Inuyasha saw Kagome wide eyed, practically falling off the couch. Her black hair curled, with her red dress with sparkles, ruffles on the end that made Inuyasha drool.

"You.... look .....Beau.....ama..... Wow." Inuyasha stuttered, and blushing.

"Really, well um here put this on." Kagome gave Inuyasha a tux.

"Um ok." Inuyasha went to the restroom to change. When he got back he was flawless.

"Wow um well lets go." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's elbow (while blushing of course who wouldn't) and went to the dance.

When they got to the dance Kagome saw her friends but they laid low because of Inuyasha. They thought he was like really scrumdeliuptious hot with the cherry on top. Then Inuyasha and Kagome started to dance. Surprisingly Inuyasha could dance, and then the ultimate song came. Yep the one "Teach me how to jerk". Everyone started jerking except Inuyasha he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Hey Kagome what is this?"

"Jerk"

"Ah um Kagome can you teach me how to jerk.( hahahahaha )"

"You dint need any help you are a jerk! Ha! Just kidding your really sweet." Kagome taught Inuyasha how to jerk in no time. Everyone was circled around Inuyasha because he was the best jerker in the dance. Then a slow song came on.

"Um do you want to dance to this song, Kagome."

"Um sure um let's go." They went to the center and started slow dancing. Their eyes were wondering not daring to look in each other's eyes. Then finally their eyes met each other's gaze. Blushing the whole time Inuyasha look deeply into Kagome's beautiful chocolate eyes and Kagome into Inuyasha's beautiful amazing beasty butterscotch golden eyes. Then they leaned against each other Kagome pulling Inuyasha closer and Inuyasha the same. Then they finally leaned into a very passionate kiss, the one that Inuyasha and Kagome been waiting for. When they broke they hugged each other.

"Inuyasha do you love me or Kikyo." Kagome has finally asked the supreme question. What would he tell her?

"Kagome..... I ...... um..." It shouldn't be too hard because I already made up my mind. Then why couldn't I tell her.

Sorry I haven't updated like I said but I had final exams to study for and you know, I just came from a school dance it was beasty. SO SORRY hope it doesn't effect your reviewing. Now it's Christmas break FINALLY. I hope you like this story with modern things in it. Love you all I will write more if you review more so PLEASE REVIEW IF U WANTS MOOOOORRRRRREEEEEE!!!!!


	7. WHATS COMING UP

What's coming up

Um I'm going to redo my story and fix the grammar because one of my reviewers thought the beginning doesn't make sense and the grammar needs help. Just telling ya'll about the beginning, I accidentally put the beginning of how she died in some other story called "Inuyasha's Nightmare" and I noticed and sort of went with the flow. So, I'm going to cut and paste it and grammar and etc. Thank you guys for being so patient.

If you are a Inuyasha fan and want to see the rest of the manga go to :

.com and look for Inuyasha final act. It's in English sub. Or .com type in Inuyasha final act and take you to it. English sub. They will have new episodes every week Saturday Sunday or Monday is usually when it's subbed.


End file.
